Dragons and Snowflakes
by Tossedthrough
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. When we find that person, our chests glow and their name appears upon our wrists, so that we know that we have found them. That we won't make the wrong decision, end up with the wrong person. So that we won't be unhappy. Soul Mate Au
1. Hiccup

Okay First story! Yay! Anyway I'm sorry if the set out goes screwy, I'm trying to figure it out and if it is for you I really am sorry.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon. They belong to Dreamworks, William Joyce and Cressida Cowell.

The Soul Mate Au is not my original idea and belongs to its various lovely creators, the only part of this that is solely mine is the Story plot and the chesty scars part of the Soul Mate Au.

Enjoy! - Tossed

* * *

Everyone has a soul mate. When we find that person, our chest's glow and there name appears upon our wrists, so that we know that we have found them. That we won't make the wrong decision, end up with the wrong person. So that we won't be unhappy. But if your soul mate dies, even before you meet them, a scar, in a shape representing them, appears above your heart.

My father has a scar above his heart, in the shape of a smoky dragon. It fits as she was so enraptured with dragons, even when that dragon stole her away and I never saw her again. She was the kindest person I've ever known, even if she did die when I was quite young. I on the other hand am a first in my village. When I was born, I already had a scar. But that's not what made me a first. I had half a scar. Half a perfect snowflake situated right above my heart. The rumors spread through the village like wildfire. That I was a freak. That the chief son was different. Not I a good way either. My mother, Valka, would comfort me with gentle words, telling me that it was only there because my soul mate was gone. It was uncommon, but happened. When kids had been born, scar already in place. But it just meant that they had died young. But none of them ever had only half a scar. Even Val couldn't explain that to me. Nobody could.

Years passed and my mother died, my father, Stoick the Vast, earned his scar. He wore that twisting, smoke-like dragon with pride. I met my best friend, a Night Fury called Toothless, and changed Berks view on dragons. Half a left leg down, but life is much better. No longer Hiccup the Useless or Hiccup the Freak, but Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. People even let my half scar thing go.

But as the teens hit 15 their chest finally started glowing until eventually it was only me left with no one. But I was fine, I had accepted the fact that I would never meet them. That there was no one to meet.

"Toothless! Bud! Wait up!" I cupped my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice, but the damned dragon just would not slow down. Huffing I place my hands on my knees, bending over to catch my breath. Toothless was bounding away in the direction of the cove. I run a hand through my hair, groaning I pick up my pace.

Picking my way down the rocky incline, I squeeze through two boulders and duck under a shield I stupidly got stuck when I had first met Toothless. The cove was beautiful, even more so now it was winter. Snow blanketed the ground in a thick sheet, the sun glistening off the whiteness, almost blinding. The snow hung loosely off the trees, their trunks decorated with swirling frost patterns. The lake that runs through the middle of the sunken clearing was also decorated with the delicate frost, the waters long since frozen. It took my breath away, even with Toothless bounding around like an excited little kid.

"He he alright bud, why don't you calm down before you hurt yourself." I chuckle walking over to the shore of the frozen lake. Dusting a rock free of snow I take a seat. Picking up a stick, I start to draw, indistinct shapes, much like the first day I spent with Toothless. As I draw a warm feeling spreads itself along my body until I'm blushing from the warmth. The heat then moves condensing at my heart. I lay a hand over my chest, but its really hot. Chests shouldn't be that hot should they? I peek down and throw myself off the rock I'm sitting on. A bright emerald green glow was emitting from my chest. I need to calm myself, I mean there must be a reason my chest is glowing. But I can't be in the presence of my soul mate, I already have my scar. Well half a scar. Standing up shakily, I almost fainted as I saw a ice blue light emitting from the middle of the air, right in front of me.


	2. Jack

Hey, Back so soon!

The only reason for that is that this chapter is Chapter 1 from Jacks POV. It may clear up a few things. It may pose more questions. You'll just have to wait and see!

Thank You to all who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. Huge boost of confidence in this story!

**Bold is Toothless!**

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Enjoy!- Tossed

* * *

This cove was my pride and joy whenever I came to the small viking island of Berk. I would always stay in the same sunken cove. I spent a lot of my time on Berk, as winter never seemed to cease, and that's not my fault. Berk is my unofficial home, Burgess being my official one. Burgess only has 3 months of the year where it is winter. The heat doesn't bother me in the slightest, I just prefer being around Winter. Way more fun. So most the year, I stay on Berk, in my secluded cove which the inhabitants of the island have yet to discover yet. Thank MiM, makes it a hell of a lot easier to relax without being constantly walked through like I am everywhere else.

"**Jack! You're back!**" I whirl and see a black dragon bounding towards me for a split second before he take me out.

"Night Fury! Man I haven't seen you in ages!" I move my hands to scratch at his head and neck, just not underneath. MiM knows how tempramental the dragon can be when he wakes up from his 'nap'.

"**Toothless**"

"Whatzit?"

"**My name is Toothless**."

"Wow you have a actual name now?"

"**Yeah my human gave it to me**"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Human?" I hold my arms up a little starting to gesture wildly. "Since when do dragons get along with humans? I thought you guys were like" I wiggle my fingers around playfully raising an eyebrow " Mortal enemies til the bitter en-" Toothless shoves a pile of  
snow in my face

"Rude"

"**You weren't going to shut up**"

"Thanks, Dragon" I let the sarcasm flow.

"**No problem, Snowflake!**" Toothless promptly shoves an avalances worth of snow in my face. Shaking out the snow from the inside of my clothing, I hold my hand slightly behind my back, a snowball inconspicously forming in my palm.

"That's it Fireball" I say evenly "You're gettin' it!" I whirl my arm gracefully over my head, landing that over grown lizard right between the eyes. He shakes his head and narrows his gaze at me before an epic battle ensues.

After bounding around for a bit, a voice calls out,

"Toothless, bud, wait up!"

Whirling I look at Toothless. He shrugs and sidles up to me.

"**Thats Hiccup, my human**." I turn my head quickly to Toohless to see if he joking or not. Nope, no dice, he's in serious mode.

"Oh man!" I double over laughing "Y-you mean t-t-thats his-s name?" I choke out inbetween laughs. Toothless watches me, amused.

"**Yes, he's a viking,apparently it has something to do with that fact for some reason**."

"I don't really care WHAT reason there is, that's hilarious!" I still clutching my sides, bent over with past pain of laughing. I quickly get a tail to the face though. "Challenge Accepted Scale Butt!" I yell holding my arm upstret stretched, mega snowball forming, which I quickly chuck in Toothless's direction.

That's same voice from before calls out again,

"He he, alright bud, why don't you calm. down before you hurt yourself?" the guy, Hiccup, brushes my snow off of the top of a boulder close to the lake, grabs up a stick and settles himself on top of the boulder, drawing in the snow.

"Can I go see what he's drawing?" I turn back to Toothless. He shoots me a confused look,

"**Why're asking me?**"

"I dunno, you're his dragons."

"**Geez you're idiot Jack**"

"What?"

"**Go already, before you combust from curiosity**" Toothless turns his back, melts the snow around and heats up the ground, and settles down.

"I would not comb- "

"**GO**"

"Geez alright, alright. I'm going"

"**You're the one who wanted to go**"

"Shut up Toothy, your making sense"

"**Really?**" sarcasm dripping from Toothless's voice.

"Oi, oi, oi. Cut the attitude"

"**Freaking GO!**"

Smirking, I glide over to Hiccup and float not too far above him, observing his work. He was just doodling pretty indistinct shapes yet it kind looks like Toothless playing. A warm feeling starts to run through me, settling in my chest. I move to stand in front of Hiccup, dropping from the air, hand over my chest to try to cool the heat with the coldness I'm concentrating through my hand.

Hiccup starts to shift placing his own hand over his heart. His emerald eyes flying open with shock he he half flings himself from his rock. Looking towards his chest to see what startled him so much, my hands fly up to my mouth, staff clattering to the ground. I stumble back a step as Hiccup shakily rights himself. His gaze turn slowly up to where I am and I follow his gaze to my own chest where a bright, ice blue light shines through where his is green. I slowly bring my eyes up to meet Hiccups, shocked when they acknowledge me and my reflection appears in them.


	3. Getting to know you

Back!

Alrighty Guys this is the last pre-written Chapter that I have. I'm about a third through the next though.

I will try to update every Saturday (Australian Time), so I'll see you guys in a week!

I Do Not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. (If I did I'd give Guardians a sequel (Dammit))

Enjoy!- Tossed

* * *

A whirl of snowflakes invades the blue light and suddenly a boy, not much older than me, is standing there. He has shocking white hair, windblown in all directions, a blue long sleeved shirt with a hood, tattered brown pants with braces around his calves. He is barefoot. On snow. Weird. There's frost covering the openings of his clothes. His bright blue eyes bore into mine.

A light brightly glows at his wrist, and I see my name appear there in green, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Looking down at my wrist, blue writing has appeared, the name Jackson Overland written there, but as I shift my wrist to get a better look, the writing changes to have another name shown. Jack Frost. Jack Frost? THE JACK FROST? I half expected him to be a myth! Looking up at him I can can truly see that he really is him, the guy pretty much oozes Winter.

"So um, Hiccup...III? There were really other guys with the name Hiccup?" Jack Frost stifled a snicker. I threw a sarcastic look at him,

"Yeah, well, at lest its not a cliche like Jack Frost is,"

"Ohhh the kid has sa- Wait, how did you know my name?" he tilts his head slightly to the side a curious expression taking over the smug one. I hold up my wrist and tap it, a smirk on my face,

"Kinda hard not to when its scrawled across my arm. Your not the sharpest sword in the armory, are you?"

"Again with the sass, why must you wound me in this way, Hiccup?" Jack clutches a hand to his chest dramatically. He sways on the spot as if struck and suddenly I'm fighting down the urge to laugh.

"How about we start properly?" I suggest raising an eyebrow, "I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock," I hold my hand out towards Jack. He bounds forward and takes up my hand shaking it enthusiastically, almost like a child.

"Jack Frost! But call me Jack," he grins widely and releases my hand. "Now," he begins "Why don't we chat and get to know each other a bit," he throws a huge smirk before continuing, "Soul mate,". I shove Jack over with a smile, he stumbles and lands in a snow drift, making me laugh. He looks up at me, shock over his face before shaking out his hair, snow falling out everywhere. Which only makes me laugh harder.

"Ok, laugh it up Freckles, I'm going to let that slide this o-" I peg a snow ball right in his face and it explodes on impact.

"That's it!" Jack bursts out of the snow drift, hovering a bit before touching back to the ground. I feel my jaw drop as he flys, which gives him enough time to nail me with a snow ball. Laughing I scoop up another and chuck it at him.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Jack calls out.

"How so?"

"Every snowball landed," he begins dramatically.

"Yes?" I drawl rolling my hand to tell him to hurry up and finish.

"Shhh Hic! You're ruining my dramatic pause!"

"Jack!"

"Alright alright, geez," I shoot him a look. "We get to ask a question and have it answered truthfully." he stands up a bit straighter, hands on hips with a very proud, smug look on his face. Naturally I take the opportunity and nail him with a snow ball.

"That's it?"

"Whats it?"

"THAT'S what you were building up to?"

"What? It's a good idea!"

"Yeah it is. Not worth the theatrics though"

"Thou mightiest Hiccup, why must thou use thine sharp tongue against thou?"

"Knock it off"

"What? You said 'theatrics'. I'll show you how 'theatrical I can get" He gets another snowball to the face, courtesy of me.

"Well that's already one to me than!"

"Just you wait, I'm the KING of snowball fights. You don't stand a chance."

"Whatever Snowflake." I roll my eyes playfully and ready another snowball.

The snowball fight lasts a whole of 2 minutes before one of my snowballs goes off target and gets Toothless in the face while he was resting. He immediately shoots me a very exasperated look and growls a little in warning.

"Live a little Toothless" Jack pipes up, the dragon turning to face him.

"Wait can dragons see you Jack?" I turn to him, he still smirking at Toothless, looks at me sidelong.

"Well yeah, I can understand them as well. Me and Toothless go way back though. I used to just call him Night Fury." He smiles at Toothless and gave his gummy smile back.

I motion for them both to come take a seat. I definitely know what I'm going to be asking now. Toothless takes a seat and I curl up slightly into him, his heat keeping me warm. Jack takes a seat across from me, but not before creating a pile of snow for him to sit in first.

"Alright, shoot" Jack makes a mock gun with his fingers and fires it in my direction as he speaks.

"You can understand Toothless?" I ask settling down deeper into Toothless to get comfortable. Jack had 5 hits to the faces and I had 3 so better make this count.

"Well yeah. Dragons can understand any language but they speak Dragonese. Spirits or whatever, people like me, can understand and speak any language as well. Kinda to tie in with the fact that majority of us are needed all around the world." He's making wild hand gestures as he speaks, also playing with his staff, always shifting it around. His eyes are pretty much locked on mine as he speaks.

"And I'm gonna give you a freebie because your cool" he smirks and flick a snowflake in my direction. I roll my eyes as it hit me and his lame joke. "Anyway, I've know Toothless for about a hundred years give or take. Though I used to just call him Night Fury as he didn't have a name. My turn."

"Yes I suppose it is. Well what do you wanna know?"

"Okay but seriously though, there were other guys called Hiccup and why such a name?" He really seemed curious.

"THAT'S what you wanna ask?" I raise an eyebrow, I thought he was gonna ask about my leg or something more interesting than my name.

"Oh don't worry I will be asking about the foot later" Jack replied with a mischievous look on his face.

I sigh " Yeah There were at least two others as I'm the third. Hiccup is a name that's usually given to the runt," Jack frowned, " But its Viking tradition to give 'different'" I raise my finger in air quotes rolling my eyes at Jack, " to like scare off the trolls and such. My turn."

"Wait"

"What?"

"Are you really considered a runt, really?" Jack leans forward slightly, a concerned-type look on his face. I look away, diverting my eyes to my lap.

"Well yeah, I mean do I really look like a Viking to you?" I half mutter.

"Well no, not really" I look up at him "I mean your-" Jack cuts off eyes flying wide as he almost seems to catch himself. "Umm err, I mean you're you so they shouldn't really judge, I mean how would they like it?" I let out a short burst of laughing. I look back into Jacks eyes as I speak to him,

"Jack, Vikings don't really think that way. It's kind of like if your not the same in one way you have to make for it in another or just not a Viking. I'm always getting told I need to stop being all of this" I wave my hands up and down my body "They just don't think that way. Does that count as one of your questions?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hahaha I guess so, but you do realise your fine the way you are right? Hell I've definitely, easily, meet people way, way, way worse than you." Jack smiles at me and I give a smaller one back.

"Yeah I know, thanks"

"No Prob Hic!" Jack enthuses. He always so happy and cheerful, not that I'm an unhappy person, I like to try to find the better side of most situations, but man does Jack make the world seem a thousand times better than it usually is just through his attitude towards it. He really is a great guy.

"Get ready Jack cause your not getting a turn till I've finished ALL of mine. I was talking way too much then." Jacks flashes a huge smirk showing perfectly white teeth.

"Throw your hardest punch Hic, I'm ready."

"Ok, why are there two names on my wrist?" He sits up from where he was lounging, hands behind his head, rather fast.

"Wait, what? Show me" He reaches out to grasp my wrist and pull it towards him to see the name written there.

"I only see my name there. Jack Frost" He looks up at me confused. I twist my hand hard in his grasp and he almost drops it from the suddenness but stays steady. The ice blue ink morphs from saying 'Jack Frost' to saying 'Jackson Overland'.

"Oh my God. I've heard that name before. I think its mine. It feels like mine, but I've always been Jack Frost it doesn't make sense." He looked really confused and kinda thoughtful.

"Gods, is Jack Frost thinking? Didn't think you had the capacity" I put on a show of being shocked.

"Oh did the Pipsqueak talk? I think he's to short that the words aren't reaching my ears" Jack cupped a hand to his ear. I roll my eyes and shove him over straight into his snow drift, snow flying up everywhere. Jack sits up and his covered in snow, the ice blending in with his hair on his head. As I'm laughing Jack grabs a huge pile, reaching over he rubs it through my hair, the cold making me shiver. We both stare each other until we both start laughing, leaning on each other to keep ourselves from falling over, an arm over each of our shoulders we laugh together.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Just give me a minute" Jack gasps after a while looking at Toothless.

"That's really weird you know" I clutching my stomach with my free arm to try to wrangle in the pain, my other arm still slung across Jacks shoulder.

"What is?" Jack turns to face me.

"You talking to Toothless, what was he saying by the way?"

"He said the suns setting so you have to get home."

"Ahhhh," I look at the sky quickly, the suns half way to the Earth, "Yeah we have usually started to head back by now" I stand and stretch a little loosening my joints. Jack raises his arms above his head, stretching them out as he stands before bending down and scooping up his staff. I mount Toothless and turn to Jack.

"Come on I'll show you Berk," I wave my hand in a 'follow me' gesture as Toothless jumps up into the air. I fly higher until I hit the clouds, Toothless leveling out to glide. Jack comes up floating next to us, lying down with his hands behind his head, staff in his grasp.

"You do know that I've been to Berk before?" He raise's an eyebrow as he talks.

"Well yeah I kinda figured but know you have somebody to show you it. Properly" I smile at Jack and he grins back.

"Hic, people can't see me, well all except for you" Jack smile dims as he speaks.

"How come?"

"Because no one believes in me" His eyes turn upwards at the colouring sky. Pinks and oranges start to dance in his ice blue eyes.

"But I can see you and I only kind of believed in you. Sorry" My eyes move downwards as I admit this.

"No worries Hic, don't stress on it. You can see me now and that's all that really matters to me. Though if you only kind of believed in me then. Wait, how come you can see me now?"

"Well I saw this bright blue light just hanging in mid air and after my own chest glowing, part of my brain must have figured that there must be somebody there." I feel a bit funny as I think to what our glowing chests mean.

"And then I just appeared?" Jack cocks an eyebrow, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah in a flurry of snow" a smile works its way onto my face, it was kinda cliche.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah but real a 'flurry of snowflakes'"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but God!" his face stretches into a smile, his perfect teeth glinting, " Damn Hic, its so cliche!"

"That's what I thought!" We look each other for a second before we both burst out laughing for the second time that day.

Night falls and the daily Northern lights flicker out across the sky. But tonight something else joins them. Golden strands stretch out along the sky.

"You're never late are you Sandy?" Jack smiles and rockets forward to a nearing strand. Just as he is about to collide with the golden stuff, almost causing me to call out, he flips up and over it hand trailing in the gold. Now that I'm closer, I see that its shining golden sand. As Jack trails his hand through it , it curled around in spirals, the majority of it twirling into snowflakes and birds. They swooped around him before merging together to form a dolphin dipping and diving all around him before swimming through the air towards me. Toothless swoops around a bit, playing with Jacks dolphin. Jack laughs along with me at Toothless's antics. As the dolphin swims past me I reach out to touch it. As I do it whirls and changes into a mini Night Fury. I gasp and look over at Jack who's smiling widely.

"Everything's dragons with you, hey, Dragon Boy?" He teases, smirking.

"What about the snowflakes, Frosty?" I call back grinning.

"I'm Jack Frost, its allowed to be predictable" Jack lounges back, midair, with one leg crossed over the other and his arms, staff in hand, folded behind his head. Toothless looks back at me with a a smirk in his face, his head indicating towards where Jack was lounging back on the wind. I quickly nod and Toothless silently sped up until we were flying right next to Jack. I reach out and hit him, pushing him off his air current. Panic flashed in his eyes before they switched to mischief before he reached out and grabs my arm, pulling me over with him. Screaming, being very thankful that I fixed Toothless's tail and had locked it so we didn't over balance, and so he can fly by himself for a while.

All I can hear is Jack laughing.


	4. Toothless Strikes

Hey! Another chapter and its only a Wednesday!

So I think I'm gonna throw the idea of having a schedule out the window, so this will be updated whenever i have a new chapter ready!

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You to those who have Favorited, followed or reviewed. It makes my day!

**Bold is Toothless**

Here is Chapter Four, Enjoy!- Tossed

* * *

I twirl us as we fall, glancing at Toothless while doing so. He winks, I knew he was urging me to do something. I shoot him a wink to tell him that's its alright, that I've got it under control. He rolls his great, green eyes at me and continues to fly on.

"Stop trying to make people swoon and SAVE US!" Hiccup's voice rings out. Chuckling I turn my head to face him,

"Relax Hic, I've got it under control"

He mockingly laughs, "Yeah, right, I can see that by the way we are CAREENING TO THE OCEAN AND NOT SLOWING DOWN. JACK I SWEAR TO GODS DO SOMETHING, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT COCKY! TOOTHLESS!"

"Hiccup, geez, calm down. I'm not going to kill us" I flick the hand that has my staff in it slightly to call the wind. "See" the wind catches us and we fly about a foot from the water. "Not gonna kill us" I look over at Hiccup, he's breathing deeply, looking like he's trying to calm himself.

"You stupid Snowflake! What the hell was that?!" He all but growls at me. I fly up and deposit Hiccup back on Toothless. He clicks his foot into the stirrup, unlocks Toothless's tail and takes control of it again. He folds his arms and looks over at me, eyebrow raised, his green eyes glinting with anger as they look into mine.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That!" He waves his arms around as he talks before settling them back to where they were cellars before he had starting talking.

"You started it" I reply simply, shrugging for good measure.

"W-Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Oh look, the arms are back. "What do you mean I started it? How did I start it?" Anger still saturating his tone.

"Well" I land on the outcrop just outside the village just after Toothless thumps down. Hiccup makes no motion to move, instead keeping his arms crossed tightly across his chest, anger flaring in his eyes. I straighten myself up. "When you oh so elegantly shoved me off my wind in mid air. At first I was panicked but then I saw your oh so convenient arm just begging to be pulled over with it. Who am I to deny a begging arm Hic?"

The next thing I know I have a scrawny Viking tackling me, trying to get the upper hand. He pulls my staff from my grasp and skids it over to Toothless. Pinning me down he sits on my stomach.

"Bud, could come over here please" Hiccups voice is too sweet just after he's been so angry. It scares me. How is a fishbone of a Viking scary? Cute yes bu- wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. We are not going down THAT road. Not now at least. Anyway, don't ask me how he can be scary, he just can.

Toothless wanders over,

"**Hey Snowflake**" stupid, cocky-ass dragon.

"Toothless could you please take my place and hold Jack down. I need to teach him a lesson about messing with vikings."

"Hey!"

"**Tell Hiccup he can deal with it himself, you get this freebie because I was on both sides**." And with that Toothless turns his back on us and lays down. Hiccup looks puzzled and with annoyed at the dragon.

"Toothless says" I turn my head back around to Hiccup who's still situated on my stomach. He whips his head around quickly, to me, his Auburn hair whipping around his head as he does so, his emerald orbs boring into mine. The stars were reflected in his eyes just adding to the constellations coating his face. Ok so I'm not going to lie, Hiccup is adorable but not in that way, well... But I'm not one to like someone THAT way after knowing them for only one day. Even if he IS my soul mate. "You need to deal with me yourself because he was on both sides"

"Traitor" Hiccups hisses out lowly at Toothless. Toothless only flicks his tail up, as if waving, in acknowledgement.

"What if Jack was an enemy?"

"HEY!"

"**Yeah but he's not**" Toothless replies talking directly at Hiccup. I roll my eyes, it looks like I'm going to be a translator.

"Toothless says 'Yeah but I'm not'"

"Well-"

"Look can we do this another time? It's not exactly comfortable being sprawled on the ground with a Viking on my stomach, no matter how scrawny he may be."

I make a move to try and get up but Hiccup just pushes me back down by my shoulders.

"Not yet Frosty, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you mean 'What do I have to say for myself'?" I cross my arms across my chest glaring slightly up at Hiccup.

"I mean WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"ME? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA IT WAS TOOTHLESS'S!"

"WELL IT WASN'T MY IDEA EITHER, TOOTHLESS- Toothless was urging. Me. To. God dammit" I look into Hic's eyes and he look into mine. I know that he's got it as well.

"TOOTHLESS!" We both yell in unison. But looking over at him we just manage to see Toothless bound over the side of the outcropping and bound away.

"When I get my hands on him"

"You and me both Hic"

Hiccup looks down at me, smiling for the first time since he pushed me over.

"Look, I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have accused you so quickly" Even in the dark I can see his cheeks warm. He brings a hand to his arm, rubbing it and chuckling awkwardly.

"No worries Hic, Toothless played us both"

Hiccup smiles down at me before his smile slips slightly and his cheeks redden significantly. He awkwardly scrambles off of me.

"S-sorry abou-" He started before I cut him off,

"That's alright, really you don't need to apologize" That's one awkward conversation successfully dodged. Score one Jack Frost.

A freckled hand comes into my view,

"Come on Snowball, you're not going to stay on the ground all night are you?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks" I grasp his hand and he helps me to my feet.

The golden sand strands have faded from the sky, the stars more prominent than ever. The light glow from the village torches burn not to far away.

"Well Hic" I sling my arm across his shoulders "I think its time you got back to Berk don't you think? I still need my personalized tour" I smirk down at him.

"Oh well yeah ok, come on smart guy I've got get back before I get in trouble." We head off towards Berk.

"So, questions?" Hiccup turns to face me.

"Yes! Wait how many did I have left"

"Errr I think it was one"

"Oh! You're such a liar Hic!"

"What?" Hiccup rubs the back of his neck. He shoots an innocent look in my direction.

I roll my eyes "Yeah I'm sure. 'What'" I roll my eyes and wave my free hand around as the other one is still slung across Hiccups shoulders. "Come on, do you remember though?"

"No I really don't, well not after a near death experience. He glares at me playfully. I feign anger, huffing,

"Your stupid dragon caused all the trouble"

"Yeah he did but he's had it coming a long time, its time I do something epic to get him back."

"Alright! I'm all up for messing with Nig- I mean Toothless"

"Old habits die hard huh?"

"What? Oh, ah, yes, I guess so"

"Ok, we get one more each ok?"

"Alright, ladies first" I give him a huge smile. He punches me in the arm. Hard. Didn't expect him to have some power behind him.

"Alright, Jackass, I know that you've known Toothless for a long time, but how's longs a long time? How'd you meet and become friends, how can you communicate with him?" His voice getter more curiouser as he speaks.

"Well that's technically 3 questions" I hold up three fingers before lowering them slowly as I see the look Hiccup is giving me. "Right, one question, that's what I just said didn't I?" I chuckle nervously and Hiccup rolls his hand to tell me to get on with it.

I exhale loudly before starting, "Well I met Toothless about a hundred years ago, maybe 80? Hmm any way" I glance at Hic and his jaw is hanging open."He didn't have a name so I just used to call him Night fury b-"

"Wait why didn't he have a name? If he didn't have one then why didn't you just name him?"

"Well dragons have names dependent on them individually. You'd be hard pressed to find one with a name already before you meet them. But being the only Night Fury, it was kind of like a title. Toothless always used to say that when I would ask about the name situation."

"Yeah but why didn't you give him a name?"

"Well Toothless always said that a name has to be earnt not given, so in short I couldn't just give him a name. He had to have it determined, like you did. You know he actually really likes the name Toothless. So do I, it suits him so well I don't even know. He is so proud of it. He's so proud of you too. Hes always going on about you being the bravest and best friend a dragon could ask for." I look over at Hiccup and see a dark blush blooming across his face.

The lights of Berk glow brighter the closer we near.

"How about we continue this conversation tomorrow? I think its time for your tour" I smirk down at him, gesturing vaguely towards the village.

"Right. Well Jack, This is Berk".


	5. Meet the Gang

Hey Guys!

Longest I've gone between posting Chapters, I know. School Assessment Double whacked me upside the head this week so I didn't get much time to get to it, but here it is! Chapter 5! Heads up as the same will probably happen in the next few weeks due to school. I swear the teachers plot all assessments and tests to fall at the same time.

Thanks to all who have Favourited, Followed and Reviewed!

Enjoy! -Tossed

* * *

"Jack! Jack stop!" I wave my arms about while whispering furiously up at Jack. He's currently standing on one the house roofs, foot on a mound of snow and the rest of the Viking teens standing beneath. Jack looks down at me, throws a thumbs up and kicks the mound over the side. Straight onto the others.

"Gods are you guys okay?" I rush over shooting a venomous look in Jacks direction quickly flicking to my fingers at my eyes, then him, while no one is looking. He just smirks and floats down landing next to me as I stand in front of the pile of snow with random limbs sticking out.

"Jerk" I whisper punching Jack in arm.

"What?" Jack rubs furiously at his arm that I struck.

"You could have hurt them!"

"Please I had it under control!"

I start to dig out the others from the 'prank' that Jack just played. In all honesty it was really funny, but there is no way I'm going to feed his ego like that. I grab an arm and yank it out of the pile. Astrid flies out stumbling and knocking us over. Hitting the ground, the air rushes out of me. Astrid's axe has fallen straight onto my stomach. Groaning, I shove it off of me and pull myself back to my feet.

"Holy Hell Hic! Gods, are you okay?" Jack shouts flying over. He sounds like me now. I shoot him a look to tell him that I'm okay, I can't just straight out talk to him. People would think I'm crazy and I really don't need that now that I've finally been accepted for who I am. Reaching down I offer my hand to Astrid,

"Thanks Hiccup" Astrid dusted herself down, removing any stray flakes of snow. She turned back to pile. Together we helped the other teens pull themselves out of the dog-pile of snow and vikings.

"What do you think caused the snow to fall like that?"

I cross my arms and sneak a look at Jack. He's got a smug look on his face from all the 'fun' he made.

"I dunno, maybe it was an annoying winter spirit showing off"

"Hey!" Jack spluttered losing his smug composure. The other teens all looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

"Winter spirit, that's a good one Hiccup!" Fishlegs laughs out. They start to head up to the Great Hall together for dinner. Astrid turns back to me,

"You coming or what Hiccup?"

"Yeah just give me a minute, I think I dropped something back here in the snow"

"Oh, ok! I'll let your Dad know that you'll be late"

"Thanks Astrid"

"No problem Hiccup!"

After Astrid disappears inside the hall, I turned back around to Jack, arms crossed. Everyone was now at dinner and we were the only ones left out here. Good, I can talk to Jack without looking like I've lost my mind.

"What was that!" I gesture to mound of snow.

"What?"

"You know very well what"

"It was just a bit of fun, no one would have gotten hurt" I roll my eyes at him, slightly shaking my head.

"I'll take that silence as a ' I forgive you Jack! You're too awesome to stay mad at!'"

"More like 'You're not worth my anger and I'm hungry'" I retort. Jack slings an arm around my shoulders,

"Well let's get you some food then, this hunger is obviously making you delirious"

"Sure"

We make our way inside, there are vikings everywhere. Big long rows of tables full of noisy vikings laughing and chatting with one another or getting into loud disputes with the others all urging them on. Fish and chickens being waved around in the excitement. All in all, a normal night.

"Wow, this is certainly... Different"

"Nope, its pretty usual. Bit quieter than most nights, not nearly as many disputes" Jack looks around, shocked at me, eyebrows raised.

We reach the teens table. The number of us has grown in past year. The original teens soul mates are here like they always are on the first week if the month. This means that sometimes its just me, Astrid and Ruffnut and sometimes its the additions. Ruffnut hasn't found her soul mate yet and Astrid was one of the few children born with a scar, hers a full one though. She's told us that its in the shape of a Axe. Fitting, it makes senses that her soul mate would be as into axes as she is.

Fishlegs soul mate was a Bog-Burgular by the name of Cami. She was as inquisitive as Fishlegs and as excitable as him too. Tuffnuts soul mate is Cami's twin, Cazi. Cazi was, well, crazy to say the least. She was loud, adventurous, and daring. But she was a bit more level-headed so she balanced Tuff's antics well. They both had long blonde hair. Cami's tied back sensibly and Cazi's left wild around her head.

Snotlout's soul mate (I still can't believe he's got one) was a black haired Hysteric by the name of Heather. Her and her parents had been banished for being too sensible, so they had found a home with the Bog-Burgular tribe. That was one hell of trip when we went to go visit the Bog-Burgulars. Stoick and their chief Bertha are good friends, even though they are competitive. We pay visits to them regularly, and them us.

Heather is inventive and smart but also conniving. Really she exactly what Snotlout needs. She has black hair which she wears in a side braid, coming over her shoulder.

I take a seat at the table, Jack floating up and settling in a rafter. Astrid scoots over till she sitting next to me.

"Where were you today? We didn't see you anywhere" Astrid had forgotten immediately where the cove was in all the 'excitement' of the discovery of the Dragons nest. I'm glad though, that means that Toothless and I still have our cove all to ourselves. Well, and Jack, I guess. He does know where it is.

"Just...around"

"Oookay" Astrid raises an eyebrow and turns back to her food. I glance up at Jack. He's dangling one of his feet off the beam, one hand behind his back. Frost is blooming from where he is drawing on the ceiling with his staff.

I poke my food around my plate as I think. I mean its a bit hard to take in. I mean finding out that your soul mate is alive and you meet them after you have been told your whole life that there is no one to meet. But for that soul mate to be the Spirit of Winter! Well let's just say I'm suddenly not that hungry.

Oh gods, how am I going to explain? There will come a time where I will have to, where someone will notice something. Why a winter spirit? At least it explains my half scar, but its all so upside down at the moment. I glance up at Jack again. He's looking down on us, scanning through the crowd, smiling at the fighting vikings before his gaze lock with mine. He smiles blindingly at me, raising his hand and giving a small wave. I smile slightly, so it doesn't seem abnormal, like I just thought of something good. I slightly wave my fingers and then drum them so as to cover the wave.

A bright clear laugh rings out from the ceiling as I turn back to my food. It's lucky that it is the time of the month for our soulmate visit. I can stay quiet and nobody thinks any different.

And there is certainly only one thing on my mind, and thats Jack. Really I'm surprised that someone like him is my sou lmate. I am not going to lie, he is quite good looking, but that is not why, its his personality. I've only known the guy for a day and I can already tell he is kind and nice beyond belief. He is funny, understanding and an all round great guy and a part of me can't help but be amazed that my soul mate is one of the best.

Because I can already tell that Jack is.


	6. The Forge

Hey There Guys! I'm Back!

I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner, but no fear! The next chapter WILL be up within the next week. So Yay for that.

Seriously guys, Thanks for the Favourites, Follows and Reviews. It means a lot to me.

So I'm not sure if I've cleared this up already or not but this story is a rotating PoV, Hiccup then Jack then back to Hiccup again. So it's Jack's turn this chapter.

I've, er, Forgotten to put a Disclaimer on the last couple of chapters sooooo, Whoops. But:

I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, or affiliated Characters or Worlds. They belong to William Joyce, Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks.

So with that out of the way, Enjoy this shamefully late chapter! -Tossed

* * *

I look down on the Vikings eating from my perch in the rafters. They're all shouting, yelling, laughing and all round being rowdy. It's interesting to watch. One Viking hits the other over the head, with his wooden dinner plate, to the cheers of everyone else. I look over at table that Hiccup is sitting at. He's talking with a blonde headed girl with her hair pulled back in a braid. On his left is a larger boy with blonde hair sticking out from under his smallish helmet. A girl with blonde hair sits close next to the larger boy. She's is quite small compared to him, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Across the table there is a blonde headed girl who looks a lot like the one seated next to the larger boy, but her hair is left out, wild and tangled around her head. Next to her is a boy and next to him another girl but these two look pretty much exactly the same. The one difference reply being their genders. The last two are a beefier black headed guy seated next to a black headed girl who has her hair in a plait over her shoulder.

"Well guys, this has been great! But I'm gonna go now" Hiccup makes some awkward hand gestures as he stands. The other teens all give him their goodbyes before going back to their separate conversations. I jump down and land next to Hiccup.

"Hey Hic"

"Yah!" Hiccup jumps and scrambles for a second.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" One of the blonde haired girls makes a move to get up.

"No, don't worry Astrid. I'm fine. It's just, um my, er, Foot! Y-yeah my foot. That's it. It slipped, you know, ice and metal" Hiccup shrugs his shoulders sheepishly before reaching up and pulling his hand through his Auburn hair, messing it slightly.

"Great excuse, how do you come up with excuses like that?" I cross my arms and throw him a exaggerated false unimpressed look. He shoot's me a quick glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh. Kay. See your later then." The blonde, Astrid, settles back into her seat. Hiccup turns back to the door and strides over gesturing to me, inconspicuously, to follow. Just as we reach the door, a loud voice booms out.

"Hiccup! Where you going son?" a large red headed man calls out. That's Hiccups father!? How are they even related, look at him! He's a giant and Hiccup's, well, Hiccup. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Nope there is nothing wrong with that. Hiccup pipes up while I gawk.

"Oh yeah, er, just going to finish up some work at Gobbers! See you later!" with that Hiccup turns and exits speedily from the Great Hall.

"Whoa Hic, wait up!" He sure can be fast when he wants.

"Catch up then! I just actually broke free without a thorough questioning, I am not sticking around for one to come" He said over his shoulders, dashing down the steps.

"Where are we going anyway?" I jump into the wind and ride alongside Hiccup running.

"The Forge, I have some work to do" I groan,

"Work? Why can't we do something fun?" Hiccup looks over at me sheepishly,

"Well, Jack, its not exactly 'work' work" He raises his fingers into air quotes as he speaks. I raise an eyebrow at him. Suddenly he moves his hands to his hair, messing it slightly. A blush lightly across his face. I can barely see it in the almost-darkness.

"Er, um, your, ahh" he gestures at his chest, that now that I'm looking, I can see his lit up emerald green. I quickly look down at my own chest to see it lit ice blue.

"O-Oh well, that's, er" I fumble over my words as I feel as a blush raising in my own face.

"Do you think its going to do that forever?"

"I dunno Jack. Actually now that I think about it, when the other teens met their their, ah" Hiccup makes a few vague hand gestures before continuing, "Anyway they would stop glowing after a few days and then only sometimes after that."

"Thank god, at least we won't light up like glow-sticks every time we walk up to each other for forever."

"But we're going to have to be careful. No one can see you, yet. So until then we have to try to keep the glowing to a minimum." Our chests had stopped glowing. Good thing it only lasts about a minute.

"How so?"

"Don't wander off then come back while I'm around others" He shoots me a deadpan look.

"Can do Hic"

We wander down through the village chatting about little things. What I do, what Hiccup does, thing's we want to do, don't want to do. Soon Hiccup stop's out the front of a large Viking shack close to the edge of a cliff.

"Tada" Hiccup awkwardly holds out his arms, waving them slightly at the shack.

"Ah, Cool" I send a gust of snowy wind at Hiccup.

"Did you just really do that?" He raises an eyebrow at me

"And if I did?"

"Well then that just makes you a dork"

"Puh-lease. It would be a missed opportunity if I didn't make 'cool' jokes"

"True, but if you didn't, then you'd be less of dork"

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him,

"No"

"Ahh!" I put a hand to my chest in in mock outrage and hurt."How do people put up with you?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"They don't" with that Hiccup strides inside.

Hiccup walks up to a work bench tucked in the middle of the shack. Looking around, it is a blacksmiths shack with forge fires, walls filled with weapons, and tool's littering the place everywhere. Hiccup takes a seat before looking over at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sooo, are you ok in here? Because I know its pretty hot in here and with you being a winter sprite and everything. I just don't want you to melt."

"Ha ha, very funny"

"Thank you, I try. But seriously..."

"ok, Firstly, its Spirit of Winter - Never sprite. Secondly, no I won't melt, I mean seriously? Lastly, No, heat does not faze me. I am immortal, I'm just more comfortable and like being around cold more. I just get hotter a bit easier. You know that's why I stick around Berk most of the time. It's almost always Winter here!"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks by the way" he drawls sarcastically at me.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's not me you know! I make the season happen, I don't schedule it. That's Mother Natures job."

"Wait, there an actual Mother Nature?"

"Wait, there's an actual Jack Frost" I shoot back mimicking him.

"Point taken. Sorry." Hiccup cards a freckled hand through his auburn hair. I wonder if its as soft as it looks? Wait, no nope. Not going there. Again. Get your mind back on track Jack. He he, track Jack, that rhymes. Focus! I wonder if he's realized my blush. Gods I hope not. Act casual!

"No worries Hic!" Nailed it. "So what are you working on?" I drift over to hover just above Hiccups shoulder. There are drawings of Toothless, heaps of them.

"Improving Toothless's tail, never can work on that too much"

"I guess, so what exactly are you working on improving?"

"The rigging from his tail to the stirrup, so that it doesn't move out of place while we are flying. Trust me, if that happens then that would be REALLY bad"

"Oh don't worry Hic, I can imagine. But just remember, i'll always be there to catch you when you fall." I sling an arm around him as I speak. Hiccup looks over at me, a blush to rival mine at my words.

"Really Jack?" His voice is a bit quieter than before as he speaks. I nod, laughing breathily,

"Of course Hic. I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."

Hiccup smiles over at me and I smile back.


	7. Dragon Training

Hey There Guys! I'm Back and so Soon!

I actually don't have that much to say today so I think that I'll cut to the chase.

Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows and Reviews! I'm so glad that you guys actually like this story! As you all know by now, Your Reviews mean a lot to me.

I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon. They belong to The ever brilliant brilliant DreamWorks and their original authors, William Joyce and Cressida Cowell.

Enjoy Guys!- Tossed

* * *

I fold my arms behind my head and gaze up at the wooden ceiling. Jacks sleeping on a rafter, legs dangling down. Toothless is sleeping on his rock under the ceiling window hatch. He hadn't returned till after Jack and I had come back here after our visit to the forge. Jack argued for a long time that he didn't need to stay here, that he could just sleep in a tree in the cove. I wouldn't have any of it. There is no way I was going to just let him sleep out there, I don't care if he's is a spirit and has been doing this for years and years.

Yesterday was certainly, something. But today will be, ah, interesting, I think, to say the least. I hear Jack start to stir above me. Looking up again, I see Jack stretching and yawning. Man, how does he even make that look good? I-I mean how has he not fallen yet? Yeah that's it. How did he not fall?

I feel a tiny bit of warmth crawl its way up into my cheeks. Sitting up, I rub my cheeks so it seems like the redness came from the rubbing and not my train of thought. Geez I hope he didn't notice.

"Morning Hic" Jack whispers as he leaps from his beam to land lightly. I assume he's whispering so as not to wake up Toothless. I sit up,

"Hey"

"So, what are we going to do today Hic?" Jack sits cross-legged at the end of my bed.

"Well I have Dragon Training today down at the Academy. Do you wanna tag along?" Seriously though. A part of me is wondering if that is a good idea with how much, er, fun he likes to have.

"That sounds great! But Hic, what about the lights?"

"Lights?" I tilt my head slightly to the side. What is he talking about? Lights?

Jack gets a weird look then blushes, averting his eyes quickly for a second then back to face me. I wonder if I was to touch his cheeks whether they'd be cold or warm? I shake those thoughts from my mind. My eyes wander back to him a I realize his chest is lit up. Looking down I repress a groan as my own is shining out as well. It fades away and I flop back onto the bed.

"Oh Gods, how are we going to deal with that?" I feel my arm start to rise as I talk, "I mean either you are going to have to stay right next to me the whole time, or you are going to be sitting in the stands above."

"Hic, Hic, Hiccup calm down. It's not really that big of a deal, really." He moves to hover in the air above me,

"But Jack, what if someone notices?" I fold my arms across my chest. Jack holds my gaze, his hair rippling through the non existent wind. I want to reach out and run my fingers through it, see if its as soft as it looks. Jacks eyes are wide as he stares back at me, colour slowly gently colouring his cheeks slightly.

"Well we'll deal with it if it ever comes." Seeing my apprehensive look he continues, "Hic don't worry I won't leave your side once today" he pauses and gives me a small smile that for some reason stops my heart slightly, "I promise"

"Alright. But could you start the 'wont leave your side until after I get changed?" I raise an eyebrow at Jack who quickly turns scarlet.

"Y-Yeah, o-of course! What do you think I am Hic?" Jack quickly flies out the window. I see his legs dangle down over the top edge of the window so I guess he has perched on the roof.

Quickly I move around the room getting dressed quietly so as not to wake Toothless. We may have training but he is still not off the hook for what he did yesterday. Shrugging my vest on, I practically run down the stairs. Flinging open the door, I shiver inwardly at the chill. Walking forward, Jack lands down next to me causing our chests to light up again. I turn to him, finger raised,

"Remember"

"No wandering away, got it" Jack chirps back quickly. He sets his staff on his shoulder and turns back towards me, a smile on his face. Gods does he look good when he does that. Focus Hiccup!

"So where is this 'Academy'?" He air quotes at me.

" This 'Academy'" I mimic his air quotes sarcastically " Is where we train our dragons, take care of them and learn about them" I don't bother to be overly quiet as we are up quite early as I need to set up for today's exercise. "Though we may have an audience today as the Visit is going on."

"What's the Visit?" Jack looks at me.

"Well the Visit happens in the first week of every month the soul-mates, if they are from different tribes, visit each other. It rotates and this month is Berks turn to host"

"Oh, so there's going to be double the amount of people at training today"

"Exactly, so I'm doing a field exercise so I don't have to deal with them"

"Nice" Jack gives an appreciative nod. We round the walkway that leads to the arena that now serves as the academy.

"Wait, this is the academy?"

"Er, well, yeah. We used to train to kill dragons here but now we just train them here." I rub the back of my neck self consciously.

"So Hic" Jack claps his hands as we walk down into the arena, "What exactly do you have planned for today?"

"Well passenger exercises" Jack gives me con-spiriting smile.

"Perfect excuse to get the love-birds out of your hair?"

"Exactly"

"What are you going to do then if they're practicing with their partners?"

"Well I wasn't the only one you know" I walk into one of the storage stables and pull out my chalkboard. Jack was taking steps back from me, then towards me. Over and over again.

"What in Gods names are you doing?" I set the chalkboard in the center of the arena and start to draw up a map.

"I'm testing how far we can wander away from each other before our chests light up" as he talks he takes a step towards me which causes my chest, and his, to light up.

"I'm guessing that far?"

"Oh har har Hic. You're very funny" Jack gives a sarcastic clap in my direction. I go back to drawing up my map and marking where each rider will train with their passenger.

"Hey, you said you weren't the only one right? Who else is there?" Jack appears on my left side, hand on my shoulder. Scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Geez Jack! Don't do that!" Jack laughs at me. I shoot him a glare, to which he shoots me a blinding smile. He motions with his hand to continue.

"Okay, Jackass, Two of the girls last night that were seated at the table. The girl twin, who is called Ruffnut, has not found hers yet. And Astrid, the-" I was cuts off by Jack,

"The one who got up to help you when I scared you after dinner last night" I think back quickly, searching my memory. I was quite distracted last night.

"Yes, that's her. Well she was born with a scar, though not a half-scar" I add quietly. Jack look hard at me as if he's searching for something. I'm starting to feel the awkward bubbling, if I he doesn't say something then I'm sure I will say something beyond stupid. It's not that I'm awkward around Jack, actually I'm surprisingly not, I usually am around people. Jack just makes me feel comfortable.

"Are you okay with this?" Jacks voice is uncharacteristically serious.

"With what?"

"Me. The fact that you got me as a soul-mate" its my turn to search his face. He looks, vulnerable. I meet his eyes. I can tell that he is absolutely serious. His crystal blue eyes, that are usually wide with playfulness, have been dulled and darkened. I take hold of his forearms,

"Of course I'm okay with having you as my soul-mate Jack. I'm way more than just okay with it, trust me." I smile up at him. Jacks eyes regain their light and he smiles brilliantly, before tugging me into a tight hug. I smile into the hug and return it.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm" Jack hums. I feel his chest rumble against me as he replies,

"Are you okay with me as a soul-mate?" Jack pulls back and smiles gently down at me,

"Absolutely, I can't think of a better one to have" We smile at each other for a few seconds before we laugh lightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure I can hear some dragons approaching, better finish off that lesson plan." He smiles, takes a step back, and dramatically swings his arms to gesture to the board. I laugh,

"Okay Frosty" I quickly rush to finish my maps directions. Lucky too that Jack warned me, because sooner rather than later, a blue and yellow dragons swoops down into the arena, does a lap before its rider leaps from its back to land neatly in front of me. Jack let's out an appreciative whistle while I barely bat an eye.

"Morning Astrid. Been for a morning flight with Stormfly huh?"

"Oh you won't believe it Hiccup! Stormfly's getter faster all the time, soon you and Toothless will be seeing OUR tails" I teasingly cross my arms and plaster a haughty expression on my face,

"Well I _highly_ doubt that Astrid. We will still be finished before you start any race"

"Is that so?"

"Yup-" suddenly a voice rings out through the air,

"Hookfang! You stupid dragon! Catch me before I punch your face in!" Astrid and I roll our eyes while Jack has a smile plastered all over his face at the sight that greets us. Heather rides Hookfang in with Snotlout dangling from one foot in Hookfangs mouth. Heather has a amused look on her face as she pats Hookfang and slides gracefully off.

"Hookfang, Drop" Heather points her finger to the ground and Snotlout gets dropped.

"Stupid dragon" Snotlout mutters while Heather stoops down to help him up.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Its not our fault your so slow Slowlegs" a metallic clank rings out.

"Wow very original guys" Barf and Belch with Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Cazi land. Bringing up the rear is Meatlug with Fishlegs and Cami. They dismount their dragons, or in Ruff and Tuffs case, tumble, and stand in a loose circle around me and the chalkboard.

"Alright guys today we are going to be performing a passenger exercise."

"What good is that? That sound like an easy _and_ stupid lesson" Snotlout interjected.

"Thanks for that, er, brilliant analysis Snotlout" I roll my eyes and shift my weight over to my other foot. "This is so that you can learn to fly properly and efficiently with added weight, inexperienced riders and practice in simple rescue exercises" I clap my hands together. Jacks been annoying me the whole speech. He's pulling funny faces and dancing around. Sometimes coming right up to me and just standing there smiling at me, blocking my line of sight. He's childish but I love that about him. It's getting really hard to keep this up though. I just want to grab him and force him to be still again. To hear that beautiful voice again. Gotta keep focused. I can feel a small blush rising in my cheeks at my thoughts. Argh I gotta keep on track. Faster I send them off, the faster I can talk to Jack.

"Snotlout is with Heather on the West side of the island, practicing in the forest-"

"Later losers!" Snotlout drags Heather on to Hookfang and flies off. Good riddance.

"Fishlegs and Cami to the north side of the island. You guys are practicing on the outcroppings."

"Got it Hiccup!" with that Meatlug, carrying Fishlegs and Cami, are gone.

"Tuff you will be with Cazi, but not with Ruffnut, so this more about if you ever need someone different to pilot Barf than any thing else. You guys are in the mountains" Off they go. Geez I hope they don't get too hurt.

"Astrid, Ruffnut you two are together and practicing on Dragon Island"

"Alright, See you later Hiccup!" Astrid waves as they leave. I turn to Jack,

"Thanks for that by the way. Jackass"

"What is it and you calling me a Jackass today?" Jack sling a arm over my shoulder.

"Fits" I lean ever so slightly into Jack. He tightens his arm as I move.

"I find it funny that none if them even thought of asking what you'll be doing"

"Most of them don't think" I smirk at Jack, "Toothless you do realize that I know your here right?" I get a low growl in response. Jacks flushes scarlet while Toothless gives him a smug look. I narrow my eyes at him and turn to Jack,

"What did he say?"

"Um, who?"

"Toothless, what did Toothless say" I raise an eyebrow at Jacks flustered response and, well, flustered everything. I'm assuming it was something Toothless said by the fact that I can practically feel the smugness radiating from the dragon.

"What did he say Jack?"

Jack fiddles with his staff in his free hand, eyes focused solely on the long branch of wood.

"He said" eyes not moving from his staff, "That he's surprised that you recognized he was here at all due to all the cuddling going on" My cheeks heaten and I whirl around to face Toothless straight on. He growled something else out. Jack quickly jumps away from me, the arm that was encircling my shoulders, now rubbing at his other arm.

"He, er" Jack starts, "said isn't that what's going on, I mean Jack still has his arm around you". Oh.

"Your hilarious Toothless" I throw at the dragon. Toothless's bluntness makes me think though, do I like Jack? We've only known each other a day but that's normal with most soul-mates. Majority start a relationship as soon as they see each other. Our soul-mate is _the_ one. The one who is your perfect match. They bring out the best in you and make the worse not seem so bad. They compliment each other. Soul-mates never tire of each other and absolutely love each other. I look over at Jack and Toothless. They are having a mock fight, Jack having playful hits and Toothless giving back playful nudges, Jacks staff discarded somewhere on the ground.

He was surprisingly warm when we hugged earlier, I thought he may be cold, but no. I sounds so corny but we fit together, in each others arms. I was so relieved when he said that he is happy that he got me for a soul-mate. And I am very happy that he is mine, he is better than I could have ever imagined. He's so kind, caring and he truly is a bit fun. Plus I'm not going to lie, but wow is he not the best looking guy you have ever seen? Jack laughs and shoves at Toothless while he licks Jack. I laugh at the two of them.

"Hic! Are you going to help or what?"

"How about 'or what'. That seems like a good option to me"

"How about you not be a smart-ass?"

"Sorry, no can do Jack. It's not my fault that my ass is smart, unlike yours"

"Been looking at my ass then Hiccup?" Jack say with a touch of confidence.

"W-what, what? No!" Maybe a little.

"Come on Dragon boy, give a winter spirit a hand will you?"

I smile at Jack while making a quick movement with my hands at Toothless. He quickly gives Jack a huge lick before sauntering over to me. Jack splutters and stands up properly, shaking and trying to rid himself is Toothless's spit. I mount Toothless and click into the stirrup, testing Toothless's tail prosthetic quickly.

"So are we going to fly or not?"

"Right, let's go!" Jack scoops up his staff and we speed out of the arena, laughing the whole way.

I look over at Jack, who is playfully swooping through the air. I smile slightly bigger at the sight. I really do like Jack and I also really don't see the problem with that either.


	8. Flying with Jack

Hey there Guys!

Argh this chapter has SO MUCH DIALOGUE! Sorry, it will go back to normal next Chap.

**Bold is Toothless**.

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce and the wonderful DreamWorks.

As always, Thank You for the Favourites, Follows and Reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like my story!

Anyway, Enjoy this new chapter! - Tossed

* * *

Laughing, I twirl and twist through the air. Hiccup mirrors my laugh as I flip over him and Toothless.

"So Hic, what are we out here to do? You said you were training today" I call out.

"Yeah, I'm going to training. Toothless and I are working on maneuverability." Hiccup rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Hic-cup" I throw at him, emphasizing the syllables in his name. He just rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah well, Jackass, we're almost there, just don't get stupidness all over me. You know its hard to wash out" he doesn't even look over at me as he speaks. It's more like he's talking to the air than me.

"Again with the Jackass. What is that any way?"

"Its you're nickname Jackass. Don't you like it, Jackass? I think it suits you" Hiccup pauses "Jackass"

"Ha Ha, very funny Hiccup"

"What" Hiccup feigns being shocked "No clever comeback name?"

"I don't need one, your name is Hiccup" Hic narrows his eyes at me. "Your anger does nothing to deter me o freckled one!"

**"Do you like Hiccup?"** Toothless suddenly pipes up. I feel heat rise lightly into my cheeks. Turning to him I speak,

"No, why would you say that?" I keep voice level as I speak.

**"Even though I'm a dragon, I know what the glowing of your chests mean. Plus you're always blushing and looking at him"**

"That doesn't mean anything"

**"Sure it doesn't"**

"It doesn't!" I protest

**"Jack"**

"No"

**"Jack"**

"Argh! Toothle-"

"Look this is fun and all listening to you talk" Hic rolls his eyes at us. I quickly scan through my mind our conversation and make sure he wouldn't suspect what we are talking about. Thankfully I can't think of anything.

"But we are here" Hic finishes. He lands with Toothless on a nearby sea stack and turns to me as I land next to them.

"Er, um, well I was wondering if, well" Hiccup runs a hair through his auburn hair as he speaks, starting to make his familiar hand gestures as he speaks. Man he's cute. "Would like to come along and ride with me on Toothless while we do our training?"

"Umm, is that alright with you Toothless?"

**"Of course"**

"Then yes! I'd love to!" Hiccup motions for me to get on. I settle down behind him.

"I'm guessing Toothless said yes?"

"I had to ask him first right?"

Hiccup smirks and looks back at me, "You might want to hold on" he turns to Toothless, laying a hand on his head "Lets show Jack how to fly, what do you say bud?"

**"Oh Yes!"**

"Oh no" I manage to mutter before Toothless takes off, Hiccup cheering as he does so. I quickly wind my arms around Hic to keep from falling.

"I told you that you might want to hold on!" Hiccup shouts back at me into the wind. I adjust my arms so its not so much 'death grip'. I'm feeling less and less sure about leaving my staff behind on that sea stack.

Hiccup guides Toothless into a few tricks before plummeting straight down at the sea. I start to laugh as we reach higher and higher speeds. He pulls sharply out of the dive and starts zipping in and between the sea stacks.

"Hic! This truly is amazing!" I turn my hold on Hiccup into more of a hug, blushing slightly. Looking at Hic, I can see he's blushing as well.

Hiccup leads Toothless through to clear the cluster of sea stacks before pulling us up to the starting cliff face. We swoop down but instead of landing, Toothless swipes up my staff and continues on.

"Ummmmmm" I turn and talk in Hiccups ear, "Where are we going Hic?" He just laughs,

"You'll see!" Hiccup pulls Toothless over to fly over Berk.

They pull down and fly low, zigging and zagging through the trees. Hiccup pulls Toothless into a sharp spin as we soar over half fallen trees.

"Show off!" I yell as we weave through more trees- some of them barely missing my head. Hiccup laughs and lays a hand to the top of Toothless's head,

"Can't handle a little speed can he bud?" Toothless let's out a dragon like laugh.

"Do you wanna give this a try, bud?"

**"Not really. I mean are you sure you're going to make it this time?**" Toothless growled back.

"Toooooothless, it'll be fine" Hiccup shifts in his seat, he unhooks his vest harness and fiddles with Toothless's stirrup.

'Errr, Hic, What are you doing?" Hiccup grabs my wrists and removes my arms from around him. We were just flying out from a high cliff. Hiccup turns around in his seat so that he was facing me. Hic smiles at me,

"Don't freak out what ever happens okay? We've got this under control. You are going to move up to where I was seated as soon as I move and hold on tight!" Hiccup places a hand on my shoulder, "Just promise me you won't freak out."

I raise one eyebrow at him, "You wouldn't say that unless there was something to freak out about"

"True" Hiccup sucks his lip in with an undecided and deep in thought look on his face. So quickly I almost missed it, Hiccup leans over to me and places a kiss on my cheek. Shocked I reach up and touch where he kissed me. He smiles before standing,

"Ready Bud?" He calls over his shoulder.

**"Whatever Hiccup, you're going to do it anyway"** I can just imagine him rolling those big eyes of his. Hiccup waves slightly at me,

"See you soon" and with that Hiccup turns and leaps off of Toothless. Oh GODS! What the Hell! What is he thinking?! I peer over Toothless and glimpse him soaring, head first, down through the clouds. He laughs and whoops in joy as he plummets. My feeling of worry and- Oh gods what if he miscalculates? What if he dies? I can't loose Hiccup! I try to calm myself. I feel Toothless start to go into a dive, I quickly move up to where Hiccup was seated and grab hold of the handles on the saddle. They know what they're doing, Hiccup told me that himself. I push the worry from my mind for good now and focus on having fun.

As we fall, we catch up to Hiccup. Toothless lightly pushes him and Hiccup pushes back. Toothless flips so I'm level with Hiccup.

"So this was what you were so secretive about?" I yell over the wind,

"Yep, what do you reckon?"

"That you're crazy?"

"Ha ha, very funny Jack"

"That I want another kiss?" Yes please, I would take another kiss from Hiccup in a heartbeat. Hiccup blushes furiously then turns in the air, reaching out for my shoulders. Using me as support he slides in behind me.

"Jack move forward a bit so that I can click my prosthetic into the stirrup"

"Right" I shuffle forward. Hiccups into the prosthetic and pulls Toothless out of the dive.

"Do you want me move? I mean I'm kind in your way here"

"Nah, this is good training for me to deal with this situation if it ever came up" I feel Hiccups arms slowly wind themselves around me. I smile as he cuddles down into me.

"Do you want me to teach you how to fly Toothless?" Hiccup asks, leaning his head against the my shoulder. I smile down at him to which he softly smiles back.

"That would be cool Hic. Is that alright Toothless?"

**"You know Jack, you don't have to keep asking for permission."**

"Sorry for being polite, dragon" I roll my eyes.

**"Apology not accepted"**

"What!? Why are you being such a baby about this?" Hiccup stirs slightly and gives me a amused look.

**"Cause I don't like your tone"**

"Excuse me? don't like my tone? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Hic smirks at that.

**"Cut out the stupid sarcasm"**

"What th-" Hiccup cuts me off,

"Do you want to learn how to fly or not?"

"Yes"

"Good, now the first thing you have to do is" Hiccup goes through the steps of how to fly Toothless, turn, work his tail. Soon I was able to fly without his help. Hiccup tightens his arms around me as I fly,

"You know, its kinda nice to fly with Toothless without actually flying him."

"Is this the first time?"

"Well, no. I had to teach my dad how to fly once. That wasn't exactly what I would call fun" I look back at Hiccup as he speaks. He looks up at me, his bright green eyes boring into my own, a small crooked smile on his face.

I set Toothless's tail in lock. The Night Fury had been complaining about wanting to glide for himself. I quickly turn in my seat to face Hiccup, shocking him a bit.

I look down at him. He looks so beautiful up here. His auburn hair blowing around his head, his tan and freckled skin practically glowing in the sun. His wide green eyes that are looking straight at me, giving me his full attention. That slightly crooked smile of his that is stretched across his lips.

I gently wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me and slowly move closer. Oh Gods, what am I thinking? What if he hates me if I do this? What if- My thoughts run off as two freckled hands place themselves gently against either side of my neck.

He looks up at me, and at the same time I pull Hiccup flush against me, he pulls my head down level to him. I lean closer until our lips are almost touching. I can feel Hic's breath across my lips. We move together at the same time, our lips connecting. Hiccups hands slide from my neck up into my hair and tangle themselves there. Our eyes had slipped shut as we kissed, his warm lips moving with mine. I pull him closer to me, almost as if I can't get close enough. He pulls my head into his as we kiss, slowly deepening it.

Slowly we pull back to take some much needed air, but not breaking our embrace on each other. I lean my forehead against his and look straight into those emeralds of his. Our chests are lit brighter than ever before, bright green dancing with ice blue. Hiccup's hands drop to my shoulders.

"So is this a good time to tell you I love you Hic?" he laughs breathlessly, his chest giving a flare at my words and nods slightly,

"Yeah, its alright" ever the one to sass, "I love you too, Snowflake" My heart feels as if it is about to burst from my chest. And I am sure that it is just as brightly lit as Hiccups.

"Man, how late are we though? Most soul mates get together in the first half hour, we held on for, what? A whole day?" I smirk down at him.

"I know, I thought they were exaggerating when they would tell us that when you meet your soul mate you pretty much fall in love as soon as you meet" Hiccup smiles up at me.

Suddenly Toothless roars, **"I don't know know what the hell you too are doing, but we are about to crash if you idiots don't do something... NOW!"** Hiccup and I whip round at the sound of the roar, only I picking up on what Toothless actually said. Up ahead, right in our way, are massive columns of outcroppings that will take us out if we don't do something. And fast.


End file.
